Fantasy
by ReahX25
Summary: Set way, way after Sabriel and Lirael. Sand is just another ordinary teen. Taking orders, cleaning the house, preparing the meals, disfunctional family. All that changed once she ventured to far into the forest... now a war between the Vampires and Werewo
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy

The day is September 4th. A pleasant town, nestled below the Trunkiff mountains of Maise, is a-buzz with a terrible rumor. The Vampires and Werewolves are at war and are in need of more warriors to go to battle. Every person knew what that meant... It was only a matter of time before the town's citizens would be drafted.

A local, brown haired, amber eyed, girl was sitting at the window and watching the leaves fall from the forest trees. Her name is Sand and like any other day her parents were arguing.

"Have you ever though about what you're doing to this family, Arthur!"

"No Fallon! Why don't you TELL me what I'm doing to this family?"

Sand tuned them out. When the fighting first started she was so devastated. Now she was used to it. A way, she found, to tune them out was to day dream. Most of them were about running freely through the forest and anything that moved was unfortunate to be her next meal. Not very lady-like, but at least she didn't hear her parent's shouting.

With a slam of a door Sand jumped back to reality. The argument was taken outside. Sand sighed, for a few moments she would have time to herself. A door opened and Sand's mother, Fallon, brought out carrots from the kitchen cabinet.

"Where has Father gone?" Questioned Sand. Her mother shot her a dirty look and began to chop the vegetables. Being a young lady it was Sand's duty to help with the cooking. She wiped her hands on her dress and chopped carrots with her mother in silence. IT wasn't such a burden to her because, like before, she passed the time daydreaming. She imagined walking through town in the dead of night... people fearing her presence always... the mighty power that made her better than them...

"Sand!" Her mother glared at her, arms folded. "When I speak to you you'd better pay attention!" Sand bowed her head. "Yes mother." Fallon grunted and waved her away. Free to go Sand ran out the door. There was only one place where she knew where she could be free; the forest. As Sand approached a crowd of people who were shouting at the forest's edge.

Sand made her way to the front where a man in a colorful robe tried to quell the uproar.

"People please As of now the forest is closed off! The rumors of the Werewolf and Vampire conflict are, in fact, true. The battle has moved into the forest and it is in my best interest that you remain in the city. Please it's for your own safety!"

The shouts grew louder.

"How will we get food?"

"How will we be protected?"

"What if they take one of us?"

"Questions will be answered shortly," Shouted the man. "For now we as that you refrain from even going near the forest. Thank-you."

With that the man walked away, followed by a mob of angry villagers. Sand was devastated. She sat on the ground and gazed into the forest. The one place where she was the most happy was taken from her.

Dusk fell and Sand had not moved. Sadness washed over her like the ocean's waves wash over the sand. Her mother was expecting her home and Sand didn't feel like starting another argument.

Getting up to leave Sand noticed something standing in the shadows of the dense forest. Curiosity filled her lungs. Looking to make sure no one was watching Sand cautiously moved through the bushed and trees, closer to whatever or whomever stood ahead of her.

"Hello?" Sand whispered cautiously. "We shouldn't be in here. The forest is forbidden." A soft chuckle came from behind. Sand spun around and looked behind her. The man that was there was now in front of her, but still hidden in the shadows.

"Since when should I care about your mortal rules?" Another chuckle escaped his throat. "And you my lady," the man stepped into the light. "Are foolish enough to wander into the forest." He had black, short hair and wore tattered, worn clothes. His muscles rippled as he laughed at her misfortune.

Sand swallowed down her fear.

"You're a... werewolf... aren't you?"

The man laughed and leaned closer.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

He flashed a smile. "Perhaps you would like to see for yourself?"

Darkness had already fallen over the trees. Sand trembled, now regretting ever coming into the forest when she knew it was forbidden.

"I... I must be going." She turned to run, but the man was right in front of her. "Oh no milady. You've come to far to back out now." He looked up at the sky. A full moon.

A shrill cry of agony filled the night sky. The man that once stood before Sand was on his knees, clawing at his skin. Sand backed into a tree and watched in horror. Bones popped and skin was torn off as the great beast took form. The shouts and bellows where replaced with roars and snarls. The man was now a towering werewolf. He stood upright and flexed his muscles. The beast sniffed the air and turned to her, his black fur shining like silk in the moonlight.

He walked over to Sand and held her up by the shoulders so his face met hers.

"Now," the man's voice spoke in her head. "Let me show you the freedom that is acquired from being a werewolf." His jaws open wide, exposing every razor sharp, saliva dripping tooth that inhabited its mouth.

As he was about to bite the soft flesh of her neck he stopped and sniffed the air. Suddenly his hair stood on end. He dropped Sand and stood in front of her growling.

"It's been a long time Krestor." Said a smooth voice in the darkness. A man, dressing in a strange black outfit stepped into the moonlight.

"And who's this lovely lady?"

Krestor growled deeply.

"She's mine Taar!" Krestor's voice boomed in Sand's head. A stick snapped behind her and when she looked Taar stood there. He squatted down next to her and took her hand. "My lady." He kissed the back of her hand and helped her to her feet.

Krestor roared with rage. "She's mine!" Without waiting for Taar's response he charged, but Taar was expecting it. He grabbed Sand and ran through the forest with amazing speed. Eventually Taar got fed up with her speed so he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, now going twice as fast. Sand looked back and saw Krestor giving chase at an alarming speed. He tossed branches and bushes aside like they were flies.

Krestor leaped out to grab her. Sand stared down the salivating mouth of a monster. She let out a small cry of fear. Taar jumped, spun around and punched Krestor in the muzzle, sending him careening into a tree, landed and kept running in one swift movement. Krestor did not get up and give chase. Sand breathed a little easier, but still felt the nagging feeling that Krestor would jump out form the darkness and take her deep into the forest, never to be found again. That reminded her of her new captor. She tried to get a small glimpse of his face, but only saw the back of his head. Soon Taar slowed his pace. The trees grew thinner and moonlight glinted through the branches of the trees.

"Umm..." Started Sand. Before she could ask her question they stopped at the entrance of the town, which was unfortunate to be her home.

Taar let her down and let her regain her composure. "T-Thank-you." Sand blushed. Taar was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He had dark brown hair, a strong jaw-line, and fierce hazel eyes.

Taar waved away her gratitude and smiled, exposing his canine fangs.

"It was my duty as a gentle man to rescue a lady when she is in danger."

Sand gulped. She had escaped one danger, only to be trapped in another.

Seeing the fear in her eyes Taar chuckled.

"No need to fear my lady. I have already fed and," he pointed to the already bighting sky. "Daylight shall soon rise and I must return to my home."

Sand nodded, feeling better, but not totally trusting this vampire that had treated her with such chivalry. Taar kissed the back of her hand. "I wish to see you again. Expect my return." And with that he disappeared.

Sand stood there, dumbfounded. Her mother was going to ring her neck for being gone all night. She couldn't tell her she had entered the forest and especially of Taar or Krestor. She sighed and started walking home, mind buzzing with all the happening that went on in the night.

Chapter 1 complete


	2. FantasyS

Fantasy

Sand burried her face in her pillow. Three days had passed since that night. Her mother punished her severely. The welts on her legs still stung. Her father hadn't yet returned home.

She thought of Taar's words. _Why hasn't he come? Was it just a dream? _Such thoughts distracted her from her house duties and Fallon scolded her frequently.

A new hunger gnawed at her heart. She wanted a new, wild, and dangerous life. A life shared with a man who would protect and take care of her. Thus she wanted to see Taar.

The rest of the day dragged on. When dusk finally settled San's mind had grown more restless. She got up from her bed and stood by her window. She sighed and closed her eyes, replaying the night she first saw Taar.

"Lady Sand." Said a man's voice. Her heart raced. Taar had finally come! She opened her eyes and froze. Instead of Taar, Krestor before her. Human and dressed more properly than their first encounter he seemed more shy than the arrogant beast she had known.

"H-How do you know my name?" She breathed.

Krestor rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground.

"I read your mind... that day." He whispered. "Listen... umm... I came here to apologize for my behavior. I didn't mean to... I mean... It was a full moon and..." He sighed and stepped closer to her window. Sand stepped back, searching with her hand for a weapon, but found none.

"I know you don't trust me and you have every right not to..." He looked deeply into her eyes. "But I'd like to make it up to you... if you'd come with me." Sand gulped. "I... Uh... you see..." Krestor's expression saddened and his broken heart shone through his eyes. "I understand... he is... charming." He turned to leave. Guilt pierced her heart. She tried to form the words to speak, but none came to mind. Frantically she tried to figure this situation out. "Wait: She cleared her throat. Krestor turned around. "I... can't be out for to long." He smiled widely.

"I promise you'll love it!" Sand climbed out of her window with the help of Krestor and they slipped silently into the forest.

Birds sang, with no regard for how late it was. Led by the had, Sand and Krestor ventured deep into the forest.

"Please lady Sand" Begged Krestor, knowing her thoughts. "I know this is a long walk, but bear with me. It is worth it in the end."

Cold sweat beaded on Sand's face. Her mind was no longer safe. She nodded and the two of them continued trekking through bushes and low-lying branches.

Krestor came to an abrupt halt. He put a finger to his lips and pointed through the trees. Sand followed his finger and gasped at what she saw. Beyond the trees sat a furry woman. She was covered in fur and her tail swayed two and fro. She sat licking in between her fingers.

"They are the cat people of Mellekar. Very ornery at times, but you'd rather have them as an ally than your enemy." He whispered. Sand gazed in wonder.

"Does she know we're here?" Krestor shrugged. "Most likely." They looked back at the feline female, but she was gone. Sand whispered her thanks and they started for home, smiling and holding hands.

When the town was in view Krestor stopped her and held both of their hands, looking deep into her eyes. Sand's heart hammered. Krestor looked nervous himself.

"Don't trust Taar. They're losing the battle and are desperate for a source of soldiers. In this case..." He swallowed. "You."

Sand couldn't breathe. _All of that... chivalry... and kissing... an act?_ She shook her head and held herself. "Not Taar... he... he wouldn't do that! You're lying!"

His expression saddened.. "I wish I was." Krestor looked at the ground for a second, but returned their gaze. "Please," He gave her something wooden, but she didn't look at it, just clung to it tightly, trying to hold back the tears.

"If he comes to you call me."

Sand closed her eyes and let the tears fall. A rustling in the bushes caught her attention. She opened her eyes. Krestor was no were in sight. The rustling continued to her left. She looked with her eyes, afraid to move in the slightest bit.

"You've met Krestor." Said a female voice. The accent was very thick. It sounded like, whoever she was, it had a difficult time using her tongue to form the words.

Sand turned. A feline woman of Mellekar stood tall before her.

"He's... quite an interesting character."

Sand said nothing. What could she say?

The Mellekarian held out her hand and Sand cautiously shook it.

"My name... I-Is Sand."

"I am going to tell you my name. No one else, but you may know it. Why I tell you is my business... Haiset."

I bowed, feeling honored from knowing her name. Haiset looked pleased and left as quietly as she came.

Chapter 2 complete

I admit, not as good as the first, but whatever. Suggestions n' what not are ABSOLUTLY welcome


End file.
